Sight for Sore eyes
by KataangKiddie
Summary: A new Prince and Princess of the Water tribes, and a mysterious women giving sight for Toph? How will the Gaang react to this? Major Tokka, and hints of Kataang and Maiko. K for kissing.
1. The Lake Oasis

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, maybe not even this story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, maybe not even this story!**

**Chapter 1: The Lake Oasis.**

"No way am I going to a giant iceberg! You saw me in the serpents pass, I couldn't see a thing!" Toph complained.

The Gaang were heading to the Northern water tribe. The chief wanted the Avatar to be present at the ceremony, providing that Zuko behaved. Considering he is still fire nation.

"Come on Toph. What's the worst that could happen?" Sokka said.

"Oh I don't know, maybe falling into the ocean because I can't see!" Toph sneered. Not getting on Appa.

Sokka looked at Aang, who nodding his approval. Sokka walked up to Toph, and picked her up.

"SOKKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Toph shrieked. Not being able to 'see' or bend, she could throw a rock in Sokka face.

"We are going to the northern water tribe. And I will help you around if it makes you feel better." Sokka said, some words muffled from Toph's kicking and shoving.

Sokka put her on Appa's saddle and they took off. Toph, not happy about this, still clung onto Sokka's arm.

"Toph, why are you always clinging onto me?" Sokka curiously asked.

"I can't see, and I want to grab something, even if it has to be _you_." Toph snapped, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, I… see." Sokka said, somewhat disappointed.

ARRIVING AT THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE

Toph had fallen asleep on Sokka's shoulder, and Sokka was snoring softly, resting his head on Toph's.

"Aren't they cute?" Katara whispered to Aang, watching Sokka and Toph.

"Yeah, but we have to wake them up sometime." Aang said, landing Appa in a stable.

"Let them sleep, and wake up by themselves, the ceremony isn't in a couple of hours. And I think Toph would want to avoid the ice as much as she can." Katara told Aang, as she pulled on her palka.

"Yeah true, and I need to find a palka, it's freezing here!" Aang shivered.

Katara left with Aang to the market, minutes later Sokka woke up.

He yawned, taking his head of Toph and stretching his arms.

"I wonder where Aang and Katara are." Sokka said to himself, suddenly he felt someone shiver and snuggle closer to him. He looked down, to find a sleeping Toph hugging him. He smiled, but realised that he couldn't move without waking her up.

He shook Toph gently. "Toph…"

She groaned, hugging Sokka tightly and then loosing her grip. She fluttered her useless eyes open.

Sokka was shoved away, by a shocked and embarrassed Toph.

"What where you doing?!" Toph asked, flustered in the face.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sokka said, not angry like Toph, but hiding a flustered face like her.

Toph jumped off Appa, forgetting that they where at the North Pole. She slipped over, not being able to get a grip on the freezing ice.

"Here, let me help." Sokka said, he jumped off Appa and helped Toph up.

"Thanks…" Toph muttered under her breath, as Sokka let go of her, she wobbled like a toddler learning to walk. He immediately grabbed her hand, and helped her walk around.


	2. Lake Oasis and midnight talks

Thank you to all who reviewed my first story, and well first chapter, you all get Tokka flavoured skittles

**Thank you to all who reviewed my first story, and well first chapter, you all get Tokka flavoured skittles! YA! SKITTLES!**

**I do not own Avatar.**

**Dedicated to:**

**Tokka4eva**

**Who was the first to read it.**

_Previously on Avatar:_

"_I knight you Prince Sokka of the water tribe."_ _He placed the sword on his left, then right shoulder, then on his head. He turned to Katara, "Katara, I knight you Princess of the water tribe." And done the same to Katara as to Sokka._

**Chapter 2: Lake Oasis and midnight talks.**

"If you wish to receive sight, come to the lake oasis." The mysterious women said, a white curl popping out of the cloak.

Sokka perked up to this, thinking that it might be Yue. It has been known that Spirits came to the Earthly world, but for them to help someone in the process that was a different story. He turned to Toph, waiting her decision.

"I think we should go. My whole life, I always wanted to see. To see colours, your faces and even my face." Toph said softly. Toph searched for Sokka's hand, and got up.

They made their way down to the Lake oasis.

"Toph, are you sure of this? You may not be able to go back, and you may not be able to earth bend as good as you where blind." Katara said.

"It's ok; I can just close my eyes and pretend I'm blind." Toph went down some steps cautiously.

"I am really glad you are doing this though, I just hope it doesn't change how you fight. Because you're really good at it." Katara commented.

Toph crawled behind Sokka in the hole, but stopped half way through it.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing lets just keep going" Toph exited the hole, and found herself on land.

"Wow, it's really warm here. There's earth here!" Toph said, falling down onto the earth. "I think I might stay here more often!"

"I see you have come. Princess Katara, can you water bend some water onto Toph's eyes?" The mysterious women asked.

Katara did this, as her hands glowed, the mystery women chanted,

"The spirits above, heed my word.

Once blind, no more.

Take my sight, and my eyes.

To blind, no more.

For to see, is to believe." **(A/N: I know, I know it didn't rhyme, but it was all I could think of.)**

The mysterious women took off her hood, revealing Princess Yue.

"Princess Yue!" Sokka yelled.

"Shh!" Aang hushed, and turned his attention back to Princess Yue.

Katara removed her hands, letting the Lake's water sink into Toph's face. Princess Yue's eyes faded in colour. Toph blinked twice, taking in the surroundings. She saw all sorts of colours, blue, white, red, green, yellow, and some black.

She looked around, looking at Princess Yue who smiled and vanished.

"So…" Aang started, wondering if they done all that for nothing.

Toph looked at her hands. She smiled as a tear of joy slipped down her face.

"I… I can see." Toph said silently. "I can see!" Toph said again, louder for her friends to hear.

Katara smiled, and ran up to hug Toph. Aang and Sokka ran up as well and started hugging her too.

As she looked at Sokka, she smiled, and told him, "You're really handsome."

Sokka blushed and whispered a "thanks" as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Let's go I wanna explore and learn about all these colours and stuff." Toph ran off and climbed into the hole.

"Hold on Toph, as much as we want you to do everything you want. We should really be getting some rest, it's very dark." Katara said.

"Fine, mum." Toph pouted.

They went to the room they where staying in. And found only 2 beds.

"Oh dear, looks like some people have to share beds, or some will have to sit on the floor." Katara said.

"I volunteer… Snoozles sleeps on the ground." Toph said, pointing to Sokka.

"What? HEY!" Sokka complained.

"Well, you guys did get to sleep in, so I guess Katara and I get the beds." Aang stated.

Sokka poked his tongue at Toph.

"Here is a quilt. This was the last one they had so you guys will have to sleep together." Aang smirked.

Toph groaned as she snatched the quilt and lied on the ground. Sokka lied down next to her, and stared at the ceiling.

Toph waited to hear a soft snoring until she got up and looked out the window. She got a chair and sat on it.

"What you thinking about?" Sokka said, sitting up from the bed on the ground.

Toph turned around, and then looked back to the sky. "Just wondering what those things are." She said pointing to the stars.

"Those are stars; they come out in the night, but disappear in the day." Sokka said, standing next to her.

"They are very pretty. So who was it again that you where going to marry?" Toph asked, hoping that she was the one he was going to ask.

"Uh… I can't tell you." Sokka said, covering up his nervousness.

"Why not?" Toph curiously asked.

"Because I want it to be a surprise, I am sure that when they find out they will be shocked." Sokka said.

"Please tell me." Toph begged.

"Only if you tell me something, big like…" Sokka stopped to think, "if you where to marry someone who would it be?"

Toph punched his arm, "Nice try Snoozles, but you're not getting that outta me"

Sokka rubbed his arm, "It was worth a shot."

Toph laughed. "Well I'm getting tired" She yawned. See you in the morning. She got up from the chair she was on and walked away to the quilt on the ground.

Before she lied down, she remembered something that had been missing.

"Wait, where's Zuzu?" Toph asked a bit worried.

**There you are, the end of that chapter. WHAT DO YOU THINK?! Reviewers get a pat on a back and some skittles. YAY SKITTLES!**


	3. Missing Zuko

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, and at this stage, I never will

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, and at this stage, I never will.**

**Thanks for the reviews, especially from my friends Kate (Tokka4eva), Jesse and Taylor. It means a lot to me that you reviewed my story. (Tear of joy slips down face.)**

_Previously on Avatar:_

"_The spirits above, heed my word._

_Once blind, no more._

_Take my sight, and my eyes._

_To blind, no more._

_For to see, is to believe." _

_The mysterious women took off her hood, revealing Princess Yue.___

"_Princess Yue!" Sokka yelled._

**Chapter 3: Missing Zuko.**

"I can't believe we just left him, I mean come on he is pretty hard to forget." Sokka yawned, sitting on Appa.

"Hey, last I saw of him he was packing his stuff, it's not like he vanished into thin air." Aang said, turning towards the 'not so complete' Gaang.

"He could have been captured." Toph said, clinging to Sokka's arm.

"Um… Toph…" Sokka stammered.

"What Snoozles?" Toph asked, looking up at him.

"I thought that you only hung onto me because, well, you were blind." Sokka said.

Toph let go of Sokka. "Oh right." Toph nervously laughed. She moved to the side and looked below Appa at the raging sea, and quickly attached herself to Sokka.

Sokka looked down at Toph, obviously scared of the water he smiled a bit, and then looked back to the sky ahead.

Little did he know Toph smiled as soon as he looked away.

"Azula you psycho, you can't take over the world. The war has already ended." Zuko said, glaring at his evil sister.

"Poor Zuzu obviously is getting mental from being in this room for hours with no water or food." Azula taunted, taking a sip of water and 'accidentally' dropping it to the ground. "Oops." She said, putting her index finger to her bottom lip.

Zuko looked sadly at the water, slowing dripping down the drain, how he wished he could drink it, to feeling it soothing his dry throat from the feeling of a drought.

"Oh looks like Zuzu is thirsty, would you like a cup of water?" Azula tormented, holding a metal cup a few inches from his mouth, he reached forward, feeling the brim of the cup touch his lips, but it was quickly pulled away.

"First, you must tell me where the Avatar was going." Azula demanded, clutching the cup and waving it in front of her face. "Unless you want it to go down the drain."

"The Avatar… was going…" Zuko sighed "to Kyoshi Island hoping to find Suki." Zuko finished, looking up at Azula.

"SUKI'S DEAD!" Azula yelled, the water boiled in her steaming hands and she then threw the cup at Zuko. "That's for lying to me."

Zuko screamed in pain, it felt like a constant fire burning his torso.

Azula left the room for the first time in the hours, infact she hadn't left him since she actually captured him.

Zuko concentrated on the heat on his chest, and suddenly a burst of fire separated the ropes holding him. But this wasn't your ordinary red flame Zuko usually had; it was the blue his evil sister used to heat the cup.

He charged at the door, until Mai stepped in. A look of boredom still on her face.

"Why Zuko? Why did you have to join the Avatar?" Mai asked, no tone of emotion in her voice what so ever.

"I had to; I would have asked you to come but…" Zuko started to say when suddenly, out of nowhere.

"But what?" Mai asked a hint of annoyance in her voice. "You didn't think that I could handle going with you and the Avatar?"

"No."

"You didn't think I was strong enough?"

"No."

"Then what Zuko?" Mai said a tear dripping down her eye.

Zuko walked up to her, caressing her cheek. "I couldn't loose you, to… to Azula." Zuko wiped away the tear with his thumb and smiled.

"I didn't realised you cared." Mai said, showing the most emotion she had in her entire life.

"Come with me." Zuko said, grabbing Mai's hands in his.

Zuko awaited Mai's answer getting happier as she was about to speak, when a rush of pain spread through his back. A pain, that closer and closer brought him to his demise. Zuko closed his tired eyes, and dropped to the ground. Behind him, a very satisfied Azula.

Mai looked at Azula, hiding the hate she felt inside, a hate which only appeared in a simple frown.

"I'm sorry Mai, but it had to be done." Azula said, relaxing her stance.

Mai sighed, "I'm sorry too, Azula."

"What do you mean?" Azula questioned.

Mai quickly went into her stance and threw a dagger right into Azula's heart. "I'm sorry for that."

Azula fell right next to Zuko, her cold blood dripping as her eye's stayed open in something she had not felt in along time _fear_.

Mai dropped down beside Zuko, feeling his burn on his back. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. _This burn isn't meant to be lethal… that means…_ Mai put her hand on his wrist, searching for a pulse. She sighed and got up, and kicked Zuko in the side.

"Get up lazy bones." She loudly said.

Zuko opened his eyes and got up rather quickly. Brushing off whatever dust he could without touching the blood of his sister. "So much for the dramatic ending." Zuko smirked.

Mai smiled. "Well, I had to get you up before Ty-Lee got here."

Zuko grabbed Mai's hand and walked out the door, looking around seeing no guards they left the site, and towards the place he was captured.

The gaang got off Appa and stretched their legs before Zuko appeared from the bushes.

"Zuko!" Aang smiled, and pointed to him. His hand and smile dropping as he saw Mai.

"Meet the newest member of our group guys." Zuko said putting his arm around Mai's waist, and for that Mai slapped his arm.

"Hey guys." Mai said dully.

"Zuko, we can't just add people to our group Nilly Willy, they have to contribute something to our group." Sokka explained.

"Ok how about I don't kill you, and then I can be in your group." Mai threatened.

"Ok." Sokka squeaked, receiving a punch in the arm by Toph. "Ow!"

**End of that chapter, more to come skittles for all who review and those that don't… let's just say that's for me to know and you to find out.**

**Peace, Love and Skittles!**


	4. Proposals and a Snow Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, but I do own a packet of skittles and some chocolate, but the problem is… I ate them already

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, but I do own a packet of skittles and some chocolate, but the problem is… I ate them already.**

**Chapter 4: Proposals and a Snow Ball. **

As the Gaang made their way to the North Pole which took them 3 days due to having unnecessary pit stops for riding hogmonkeys and elephan-coys**(A/N: Yeah I don't know how to spell them, if any of you know please tell me!)**. Curiosity struck Sokka as he noticed Aang carving something Blue and green, mixed together like marble chocolate. It was small, like a fifty cent coin but round.

"What's that Aang?" Sokka asked pointing to the small carving in Aang's palm.

"What's what?" Aang nervously said, hiding his palm under his shirt.

"You just hid it, I wanna see!" Sokka moved over to Aang and started fighting for the carving, at this point everyone was looking.

"Sokka, leave him alone!" Katara said, crossing her arms in disapproval.

Sokka pouted as he watched Aang, continuing carving. He looked closely at it and noticed a picture on it, he couldn't make it out but it looked kinda like a…

"Hey guys, we are finally here, it is amazing that we took three days it get there." Zuko said, the group turning their heads toward Aang.

"Hey, it has been months since I rode the elephan-coy and the hogmonkeys!" Aang complained.

Appa landed in the usual stable as last time, and started eating hay straight away. Sokka helped Toph off, so she didn't slip over. Zuko, Aang and Katara jumped off and Zuko landed on his butt, the ice slightly melting as he stood up.

The gaang was walking to their apartment, when the chief came to Katara and Sokka.

"Prince Sokka, princess Katara. Why are you going to the apartment? The palace has been set up for you and your friends." The Chief questioned, pointing to the Palace.

Katara and Sokka looked at each other, Toph Shrugged, Zuko crossed his arms in approval, Mai didn't change the look on her face and Aang grinned happily.

"Come on guys, I have never been to a palace before! Besides the Fire lords and he didn't exactly want me there." Aang said cheerfully.

The Gaang now started walking to the Palace; they looked at all the posters on the icy walls, none of them interesting them, until Katara spotted a Poster saying 'The Snow Ball'. **(A/N: Bad Snow Pun.)**

"Hey guys look at this," Katara said, as everyone gathered around. "It says there is going to be a Snow Ball; do you think we should go?"

"You have to," The Chief stated, "The prince and princess must be present, for that is the day Sokka must announce a bride, along with a carved necklace."

"I thought you said I had a week to ask someone to marry me!" Sokka complained, letting his head flop down.

"Oh I am sorry, I must have forgotten about the Snow Ball." The chief nervously said.

"Well if you ask me, I am looking forward to the snow ball tonight" Katara said.

"I'm not looking forward; I just don't see the point in dressing up so Snoozles can ask a random girl to marry him." Toph said.

"She isn't exactly" Sokka started rubbing the back of his neck "Random."

"So… you know her" Zuko said, pushing Sokka to go on.

"Yeah, I mean, I wanna marry someone I at least know, not some random." Sokka said, and took his hand off the back of his neck.

"Wait, if we are going, we would need…" Katara paused, "CLOTHES!" She squealed.

"Oh great." Toph muttered.

"Hey at least you will get to choose what you are wearing and know what it looks like." Aang said, "Come on Sokka and Zuko lets find some clothes."

Toph huffed, "I guess I am with you two."

Katara smiled widely. "We are going to have so much fun!"

"Ecstatic fun." Mai boringly said, as she started walking to the market.

AFTER HOURS OF SHOPPING AND ONLY TWO HOURS TO PREPARE FOR THE BALL.

Katara walked into the palace, carrying at least 10 bags of Clothes, shoes, make-up, jewellery and even hair clips. Toph, on the other hand, came in with one bag.

"Hey guys." Sokka lazily said, wearing a blue tinted tuxedo, two buttons undone and a bowtie which wasn't done up.

"Hey Sokka." Katara replied, "Hey could one of you help me with these bags? They are kind of heavy."

Aang quickly got up form his seat, wearing a black tuxedo done up with a tint of Orange in it. He grabbed all of the bags and followed to her room.

"Do you need help… with your bags… bag?" Sokka asked.

"I have one bag Sokka; I think I can handle myself." Toph said, as she rolled her eyes.

As Toph made her way to her room, got changed and as she went to the mirror to look at herself, Katara walked in, a hairbrush and some hair ties in her hands.

"Oh no…" Toph silently said, loud enough her Katara to hear.

"Oh yes!" Katara squeal as she moved towards the cornered Toph. "Don't worry," Katara assured "it won't hurt."

Toph gave up; there was no earth to throw at Katara so she had no choice.

The boys were cleaning themselves up for the time ahead; only because Zuko pointed out that they had only 10 minutes to get ready.

The screaming they heard from the other room had slowed up as the girls came out of the room, Katara who had gotten ready came out first, she wore a body-tight boob tube dress which resembled a flowing river, it seemed like water, but not transparent they showed off her legs beautifully. Her shoes barely looked like shoes, but high healed sandals they wear an icy white which showed off her ankles. She wore her mother's necklace as always and some more icy white bangles which matched her shoes perfectly. Her hair was out so it fell past her shoulders.

The boys opened and closed their mouths, meaning Zuko and Aang. But Zuko quickly turned his attention to Mai who didn't seem to talk to anyone for the entire time.

Mai wore a black dress longer than Katara's but with one strap on her right side, the shoes where just as boring as her personality being the normal everyday high heels you would see most people wearing. She wore one ribbon necklace which a ruby gem attached by a small gold clip. Her hair was the same so it suited her dress nicely.

She smiled at Zuko who offered his arm to her, as they took off to the carriage and made their way to the snow ball.

Katara turned towards Toph who poked her head out of the door; she walked over to Toph and said some assuring words which the boys couldn't make out. Slowly but surely Toph slowly walked out.

Toph was wearing a beautiful green and yellow collaged dress, it wasn't body-tight like Katara's and Mai's but wasn't bouncy either. She didn't wear shoes, well couldn't after throwing out of the window and hitting the Cabbage merchants cabbage stall, she threw it pretty hard to hear him yell 'My cabbages!' but her Anklets covered for her shoes, they were gold with a Emerald stud in them. She didn't wear any bracelets even after Katara hassled her. But she did wear a gold necklace with an emerald charm on them. Her hair was out of it's usual bun, it was fully down which a braid here and there with either a yellow or green ribbon in them.

Aang smiled at the two girls and grabbed Katara's hand walking her to one of the two carriages outside. He winked at Sokka, and nudged his head to Toph.

Sokka had a crimson blush spreading around his cheeks as he approached Toph.

"Would you… err… give me the honour of being my date to the snow ball?" Sokka asked nervously, finding his feet very interesting.

Toph suspiciously looked at Sokka, and said "This doesn't mean anything, Ok Snoozles?"

Sokka nodded, and offered his arm to Toph who hesitantly took it. They walked to the last carriage; Sokka offered to help Toph onto the carriage but was rejected. **(A/N: Ooooo! REJECTED!)**

After a short trip to the entrance of the ball, The Gaang entered the Ball together and looked around; it seemed like your average fairytale ball, candles, a BIG staircase, a buffet and many dancing people. Zuko was the first, to ask Mai to dance with him, followed by Aang and Katara. Luckily enough for Aang he was a few inches taller than Katara.

Toph on the other hand, refused all the men who asked her to dance, which was only three teenagers, considering that they only just arrived.

Sokka on the other hand, was asking all types of girls to dance, trying to avoid dancing with an old lady who kept winking at him. Slowly he got tired after dancing with anyone he could get his hands on, he went to the buffet it watch some people dancing, he saw Katara dancing with a random guy, who didn't seem to stop talking whenever he made eye contact with her she always mouthed a 'help me' to him, but he chose to ignore it.

Toph was still rejecting heaps of boys until Aang came over.

"May I have a dance?" Aang asked. "Katara has been taken away from me." He huffed.

"I don't know how to dance." Toph said blankly.

"I will teach you then." Aang smiled as he grabbed Toph's hand and took her to the dance floor.

They danced a fast dance quite well for it to be Toph's first dance, Aang muttered some things to her here and there, but overall it seemed she knew how to dance, maybe it might have something to do with feeling people's vibrations and following their steps. The next song was slow; they danced and stopped after the song was over. Katara walked over to Aang and asked if she could dance, leaving Toph by herself.

Sokka was enjoying the wide varieties of meat served and decided to dance again. He saw the only people free to dance were boys, Toph and the weird old lady. So following his instinct he went over to Toph.

"Hey Toph?" Sokka nervously asked.

"Look Snoozles if you're going to ask me to dance, I am not going to." Toph said, turning her attention to the crowd of people.

"I wasn't going to ask you," Sokka mysteriously said, "I was going to make you."

Before Toph could reject she was pulled to the ball room floor and danced the last quarter of a fast song, which turned into a romantic slow song. They started to dance but Toph hesitated and pulled away and started walking back to her seat.

The music stopped as the chief went to a stand, he called out to the citizens "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the Prince to ask a very lucky women to ask him to marry him. I ask now he approaches the stand and give his verdict."

Sokka approached the stand, cleared his throat and said with much confidence, "Toph Beifong, will you marry me?" he held out a blue and yellow necklace carving, the colours were slit diagonally with the blue having half the water tribe symbol and the yellow the earth Kingdom crest.

**Oh yeah! That took me ages to write! And many mistakes in the first copy, (But fixed up) I HOPE YOU LOVED IT! And if you don't, no skittles for you!**


	5. TyLee and soontobe married couples

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, and most likely never will, but if it were for sale I would buy it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, and most likely never will, but if it were for sale I would buy it!**

**This is the last chappie!**

**Chapter 5: Ty-Lee and soon-to-be married couples.**

_Previously on Avatar:_

_Sokka approached the stand, cleared his throat and said with much confidence, "Toph Beifong, will you marry me?" he held out a blue and yellow necklace carving, the colours were slit diagonally with the blue having half the water tribe symbol and the yellow the earth Kingdom crest._

Toph opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, sure she wished that it was her he was going to ask, and he said she wasn't a random person. She frowned at the thought; she might have to move to the South Pole. She may be able to see now, but she still didn't like ice.

She took a deep breath, to tell Sokka her decision. Until…

A window of the ball room crashed, a small pink figure popped through and landed swiftly on the ground. Ty-Lee.

Nobody screamed or shouted. They just though she was a harmless girl. She quickly flipped to a couple and jabbed them in their arms, legs anywhere to get them down. The whole ball went into panic, but not of course the gaang stayed behind to fight a petite **(A/N: Just incase you didn't know what that means, it means small.)** threat.

Katara run up to Ty-lee, using the punch bowl for water, and threw icicles at Ty-lee and cut her right arm.

"Quickly Mai! Before they capture you again." Ty-lee yelled, trying to jab Katara in her wrist.

"I am not going Ty-lee; I am on the Avatar's side now." Mai boringly shouted back, now moving towards the two fighting girls. She threw a 3 quick darts, instead of them hitting Ty-lee; they hit Katara in her shoulder cutting her skin, making blood slowly pour out.

Katara groaned, and Ty-lee back flipped over Katara's head and tried to jab her again.

Sokka, who was watching the whole time, decided to get into the battle. Toph following up beside him.

"So… what's your answer?" He said, grabbing a decorative sword of the wall and trying to get Ty-lee.

"This is hardly a good time Snoozles!" Toph said, trying to make earth shoot up through the tiles and under Ty-lee. "Shoot, no earth here." Toph ran over to a whole heap of metal cups smashed them together and bended them to Ty-lee.

Ty-lee jumped in the air, over Katara and jabbing her, making her defenceless. She turned towards Mai, and started to run at her.

Mai threw a couple more daggers at Ty-lee, and cut her leg.

"To think," Ty-lee angrily said, trying to jab Mai. "We used to be friends!"

"We still could be, if you joined the Avatar." Mai said, throwing darts and dodging jabs.

"Why should I? Azula was my friend too, and you killed her!" Ty-lee cried, a tear dripping down her face. Ty-lee cried in anger and jabbed Mai in her arms and legs.

As she turned around, Sokka was there, his sword in hand, trying to cut her, but not kill her. He sliced Ty-lee's arm, and aggressively started swinging his sword anywhere.

Aang, who was in the toilet the whole time, came out and took a step back in shock, Katara and Mai were on the ground, Zuko was tending to Mai, while Sokka was randomly swinging his sword, and Toph was throwing smashed metal bowls and cups at Ty-lee. He quickly started to bend blasts of fire, water and air at Ty-lee, knocking her to the ground.

Sokka held the sword's tip at her throat, as Toph and Aang came over.

"I guess you are going to kill me, aren't you?" Ty-lee said frowning.

"No." Sokka said, and Ty-lee's face brightened up. "We are going to take you to a cell were you can't get out."

Toph metal bended the cups and bowls into hand cuffs and a chain.

They took her to a cell, with the chief's help. Ty-lee went inside, and asked, "Can you take these off me now?"

Toph sighed and walked into the cell, she went behind Ty-lee and started to take the cuff off when the chain and the cuffs hit her right in the eyes, knocking Toph unconscious.

"Toph!" Sokka yelled, he pulled out his sword and started to swing it at Ty-lee, unable to jab him because she still hand her hands chained together, he was able to knock the handle on her head.

He ran over to Toph who slowly woke up and blinked twice, she looked around, well at least tried to, the chains had hit her right in her eyes, they weren't bleeding. But she was blind once more.

"I can't see!" Toph said, standing up in the metal cell. They walked outside and closed the door.

"That's horrible!" Aang exclaimed.

"Actually it isn't that bad, now I know what you all look like, and what colours are, I'm happy." Toph said, blankly looking at the floor.

"Well if you say so." Sokka shrugged.

"But, there is one thing that would definitely help." Toph smirked.

"What is that?" Aang and Sokka asked simultaneously.

"To get off this stupid iceberg!" Toph angrily said as she crossed her arms.

"Fine with me, this place hasn't been all that exciting anyway." Sokka said, "Come on let's go get the others."

Toph, Aang and Sokka all went to the rest of the gaang, to tell them to pack up their things, because they were going. On their way to Appa, Aang pulled Katara aside to talk to her privately; the rest could hear a squeal and a thump on the ground.

"Aang had better not hurt my sister!" Sokka frowned, starting to stomp to the two, and was pulled by the ear by Toph.

"Don't worry, Katara isn't hurt. Aang is." Toph said.

"Ha, he must of proposed." Mai laughed, and then her face went blank again.

"PROPOSED?!" Sokka yelled, receiving another tug on the ear. "But he's too young to get married! He's only 13!"

"So? Love has no limits" Zuko said, holding Mai's hand.

"Yeah, and remember you proposed to me." Toph said, letting go of his ear, and holding his arm.

Sokka blushed, "So are you saying yes?"

"No." Toph blankly said, "You will see soon enough."

Sokka scrunched up his face in confusion, "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't meathead." Toph said. "Now let's get to Appa, my feet and freezing."

The Gaang waited on Appa for a happy Aang, and an extremely happy Katara to get on.

"So where to guys?" Aang asked, turning to everyone.

"Let's go to Ba sing se. I heard the Dia-lee was giving some grief." Zuko said.

"Ba Sing Se it is then." Aang said, "Appa, Yip yip!"

The Gaang jumped into the air and left the Northern water tribe.

Toph was holding onto Sokka, took a deep breath and asked him, "Do wanna know what my answer is?"

"Yes! I do! TELL ME!" Sokka excitedly said.

"Ok, I will only marry you if we don't have to live on the other ice berg on the other side of the world." Toph said.

"Done!" Sokka said, he leaned towards Toph.

"And no kissing." Toph said, holding a hand up in between them.

"Too late." Sokka smirked; he pulled down her hand, and kissed her on the lips.

They held that exact kiss, as they flew off into the night.

**The End, for now. **

**There might be a sequel, so keep your eyes peeled, when I do, I will send up the first chapter on this Story, so you can click on my name and find it.**

**NO FLAMES! Skittles for ALL!**


End file.
